


A Day Off

by Smol_Moo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Moo/pseuds/Smol_Moo
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have a day off- based off what Dom and Kat said at the panel at DragonCon (2019)





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story is so fluffy, and I’m quite happy with the beginning and end. The middle I’m not so sure about, but enjoy anyways!  
❤️
> 
> Ps. Excuse any grammatical errors, I’m too sleepy to see them

It was a crisp autumn Saturday. The sun shone through the bedroom window in a golden beam across two sleeping forms. 

Nicole looked over at her sleeping girlfriend and sighed happily at the sight of the resting girl. She slowly untangled her fingers from Waverly’s and smiled as she raised herself out of bed at a snails pace as to not wake the sleeping angel.

The redhead made her way to their kitchen. She opened the cupboards and started finding the ingredients for her vegan pancakes, strawberry sauce, the vegan bacon, finally she grabbed two mugs and put on the kettle. 

They were living in a little house on the edge of the Earp land. The team had built it over the summer, making it as a surprise for Waverly’s birthday as she had been away with Jeremy in Vancouver for the summer. They were there for “research” reasons. “Research” being trying all the vegan eateries.

They had been living there for less then a month, but it felt like home. Nicole looked out over the fields out the window as the kettle boiled, watching Wynonna walk from the homestead to the barn for her “morning exercise”. Which was just sleeping on the bed in the barn so Doc and Jeremy didn’t make her go for runs. 

Nicole stacked the pancakes onto a plate, and poured out two mugs of coffee. She picked a flower from the flowerpot next to the window and put it on the top of the pancakes before piling everything onto a tray. She carefully made her way back to their room.

“Waves,” she whispered as she lay the tray on the bedside table. She sat on the end of the bed and moved the hair out of Waverly’s face. She traced across the other girls features with the top of her finger. Waverly’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly.

“‘Morning,” she said groggily. Nicole smiled at how cute the other girl was and whispered “‘Good morning love”. 

Waverly pulled Nicole into her and snuggled her head into the taller girls shoulder. “It’s 9:00. I made breakfast,” Nicole mumbled into Waverly’s hair. The brunette instantly sat up and grinned. “Breakfast?!” She asked. She really was an Earp. Food was always priority. “Yep!” Nicole placed the tray in Waverly’s lap, taking her own coffee and taking a sip.

Waverly took a bite of her pancake and got syrup on her upper lip. Nicole would never let up the chance to kiss her, and leant in to kiss it off. Waverly smiled as they pulled apart and they ate in a comfortable morning quiet.

After eating and getting ready, Waverly and Nicole hopped into Waverly’s Jeep and drove up past the homestead to their favourite hiking spot. They spent the late morning walking and talking amongst the trees. 

“...And then Doc pulled a gun on her. Apparently she didn’t appreciate that, and somehow their argument lead to a drinking contest and two very drunk gunslingers.” Nicole explained as they reached the lookout point. They sat on the bench and looked out over Purgatory. “Sounds like a normal Tuesday,” Waverly commented. Nicole laughed. “Yeah, it does.” 

They made their way back down the hill, talking about everything from Wynonna and Doc’s drinking adventures to Jeremy convincing a bartender to spike everyone’s drinks with Helium at Shorty’s last week. 

When they got home, they located to the living room and played bop-it. Aggressively. For an entire hour. They finally had to stop when Waverly bopped the thing too hard and sent it flying out of her hand and across the room, which resulted in fits of giggles.

As 2:00 came around, they heard a knock at the door. They opened it to find Nedley, Wynonna, and Doc at the door. Each had a different plate of food in their hands. “Come in!” Nicole welcomed them. A family potluck. “Move it Randy,” Wynonna prodded as Nedley made his way through the door. “Don’t harass me Earp, I’m an old man,” He responded as he put his plate on the kitchen island and walked to make himself at home in the living room. “Wynonna what are these?” Waverly asked as she looked at her sisters food. “Baileys Brownies,” the older girl responded from her place on the couch. “You know you can’t get drunk off brownies right?,” Waverly asked. “Let me dream!” Wynonna called back. Waverly raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend and laughed. They heard another knock.

Jeremy and Robin. 

Once everyone was inside, they began the games. 

Monopoly was a disaster. It was going fine until Doc cheated and Wynonna asked him if he “was such a sore looser when he was playing against the big bad cowboys”.

They played Cards Against Humanities, but it quickly turned into a Earp War to see who could come up with the most rude answers. Waverly won. Wynonna was pissed and some brownies.

At 3:30, they ate. Nedley brought chilli. Jeremy and Kevin brought a vegan salad of some kind. Wynonna refuses to touch it, and Doc was sceptical at first, but ended up quite liking it. Doc brought homemade lasagna “made with my mamas recipe from the golden age”. 

By 5:00, everyone had gone home full of food and laughter. Waverly and Nicole did a quick cleanup and put on comfy clothes. Nicole was in a big lumberjack coat and police hoodie, while Waverly was in one of Nicole’s sweaters with her other lumberjack coat on top. They made their way onto their little porch, where they sat on the swing looking over the Earp Land. The sun was setting, lighting Purgatory on fire with golden rays dancing across red leaves and dry grass. Waverly lay her head down on Nicole’s shoulder, and Nicole kissed the top of the shortest girls head.

They watched the sun set, and stayed until the stars were long out. They grabbed a blanket and went to stargaze, ending up in a very snuggly position sharing little kisses in the moonlight. 

The night was getting colder, and so they moved inside, where they got changed and ready and snuggled into bed. Hands intertwined, hair clashing, hearts beating. 

“I love you,” Waverly whispered into the night

“I love you too,” Nicole responded, kissing Waverly softly, before turning closing her eyes and letting the day fade away.


End file.
